Secret Code Names
by ThatsSoPanda
Summary: There! They're at it again! For the past two weeks, Trish and Ally have been talking! Don't get me wrong, girls talk, but these two, they're talking in some sort of code. ONE-SHOT.


**I was bored, and this was inspired by[ something me and my brother were doing, and this just came to me! Hope you like it! Think of this as a happy early Christmas present! Dez may be a bit OOC.**

**Austin's POV**

There! They're at it again! For the past two weeks, Trish and Ally have been talking! Don't get me wrong, girls talk, but, these two, they're talking in some sort of code. Dez and I have been trying to figure it out for the past week. Doesn't Ally trust me? I'm her best friend! She's my best friend! My sweet, dorky, funny, caring, beautiful- gotta get his outta my mind. Sure, I might like Ally, but its probably just a crush. This time, Dez is being serious. We were dressed in black, hiding in the piano taking down notes since the girls are in the practice room.

"Goodie-Two-Shoe-Turtle**(1)** says that Sweet-Snow-Leopard**(2)** and Evil-Squirrel**(3)** might be suspicious." Ally said. I wrote down the names that she said and a shorter version of the sentence.

"Mean-Monkey**(4)** says that Goodie-Two-Shoe-Turtle shouldn't worry. They might just be looking for a panda." Trish said. Ally sat down. I wrote that down too.

"Goodie-Two-Shoe-Turtle says I don't know Mean-Monkey. I think I like Sweet-Snow-Leopard, but I don't think he likes me back." Ally said. Is she talking about Dallas?

"Mean-Monkey says that everybody knows Sweet-Snow-Leopard and Goodie-Two-Shoe-Turtle love each other! Well, everybody in the mall knows. You could ask Adorkable-Albatross.**(5)** He sees how you look at him. Or Pretty-Butterfly.**(6)** She saw how Sweet-Snow-Leopard was looking at Goodie-Two-Shoe-Turtle." Trish said. That was kinda confusing, but I got it written down. When Ally left to help some customers, and Trish left to get fired from Thats A Rap!**(7)** A place where you could record your own rapping demos, Dez and I got out of the piano. Or I did. Apparently, Dez fell asleep through the entire thing.

When I woke him up, he just yelled at me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHER?!" he yelled. Then he blushed and apologized. He can be wierd.

"Alright, so in this conversation, Ally and Trish are talking about some guy some girl likes. I think it might be her and Dallas." I told him.

"Well how do you know that?" he asked.

"Because, no offense, but Ally isn't that very social, so what other people would she know would be crushing on someone?"

"Well what if she doesn't have a crush on Dallas?" Dez said seriously.

"What other guy would she have a cru-" Austin turned to the red head. "Dez? Do you know something I don't?" he asked. Dez's eyes widened and looked everywhere in the room but Austin.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. I gotta go. Your mom's making me more gingerbread people." he said before running out of the room. Austin counted his fingers.

"5 uhs! He does know something!**(8)** I'll figure that out later. Now I gotta work on Ally and Trish's secret code." he said to himself.

* * *

I've been sitting in my room all night with Dez. And so far, we've got...nothing.

"Dez, why don't you suggest something?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not allowed to." he sheepishly answered.

"Come on, just a little hint about _something_?" I begged. Yeah. Me begging. Thats how badly I want to figure it out.

"Alright. Adorkable-Albatross is...Nelson." he said seriously. My smile dropped. Ok. That might be helpful, but THATS NOT WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR.

"Kay, how about something important?!" I shouted. He jumped back. I suddenly felt guilty.

"Sorry buddy. I just can't help but feel frustrated not knowing what it is, and why they won't tell me, but they told you! No offense." I complained, ready to pull my hair out.

"Its alright Austin, its normal for people to get frustrated." he said, patting my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows.

"But its normal for people to wear aqua clown shoes, bright orange and blue suspenders, a black tee shirt, and a white bow tie?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "Duh." Sometimes I will never get this boy. What could the girls be talking about that can't _possibly _be trusted with me?

* * *

I sat at my computer in the morning with half my toothbrush sticking out of my mouth. I typed up, "How To Get Someone To Tell You Something." I clicked on a website. They had five ways. I wrote down all five on my arm with Sharpie.**(9)** Now, time to find out what they have been talking about.

* * *

_**1-Make the person you are trying to get the truth out of think that the truth is no big deal or you don't care about it. **_

I walked into the practice room, where Ally was sitting at the piano, trying to come up with an extended version for Heartbeat.

_No I won't leave this room without you_

_You know you're feeling like you're supposed to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast it can go_

_So I'ma take you to the top_

_And bring it down slow, oh _**(10)**

I started clapped, and it startled her a bit. Okay, maybe not a bit. She fell off the piano bench, I bursted out laughing. She got up, dusted herself off, and tried her best to manage a glare at me. But, being her fun size self, and for being so cute, she just giggled.

"So what brings you here?" she said as she closed up her songbook.

"I don't know. Just bored. And by the way, I HONESTLY do not care about your and Trish's little secret." I brushed off casually. Now, she's gonna crack. Three. Two. One. And...

"Okay then!" she said happily. "Gotta go back to work, Austin. Bye!" she said giving me a small hug.

Well that was a total bust.

* * *

_**2-Look for evidence that may contain the truth, like a diary.**_

When Ally was out with Trish at Mini's for lunch break, still talking about some person named Busy-Bee**(11)**, I snuck behind the countertop to find her diary. I searched everywhere, I mean _everywhere_, there are places Ally didn't even knew about! But, inside the cash register, there was a bright yellow sticky note written in Ally's perfect handwriting.

_Hey Austin! I realize that you DEFINTELY want to know what Trish and I are always talking about, but you don't exactly understand it. You think I'm actually stupid enough to leave a clue to the code? With my songbook? Wow. You seriously think I am that dumb. Well, there's no clue, and I have my songbook._

_Sincerely, Ally=)_

Ugh. Of course Ally would keep her songbook with her. And of course there wouldn't need a code. She would just memorize everything! Wow. I really am stupider that I thought.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" I said aloud.

"Yeah, Austin. We know." Ally said as she and Trish came back from lunch.

"Well I gotta go. I think I'm gonna go get fired from the Candy Corner."**(12) **Trish said before walking out.

Well, time for option numero tres.

* * *

_**3-Threaten them if the truth is not offered.**_

I was planning to call Ally so I could start option number three. But, then I heard her voice call me into the practice room.

"There you are Austin!" she exclaimed, pulling me into the practice room.

"I got another verse for The Vacation Song."**(13)** Ally said as her fingers glided over the piano.

_Road trippin with my friends_

_And where ever we go_

_The song never ends, and_

_Turn off the radio_

_Drop the top and drive_

_Not gonna get a minute of sleep_

_I'll be under the boardwalk moving my feet_

_So come along with me_

_Lets have a crazy time_

She ended as the music and her voice faded away. As usual, I clapped over to her. Who wouldn't? Her music is amazing.

"That was amazing, Alls. But, I came here to talk. I want the truth now. What were you and Trish talking about?" he asked her. She chuckled.

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you?" she replied letting another giggle escape.

"Yes. Or else." he smiled in a low voice.

"Or else what?" she asked innocently, before bursting out in a fit of laughter as Austin straddled her and tickled her sides.

"A-Austin!...S-St-Stop!...Pl-Please!" she panted between giggles.

"Please!" she begged. Once she realized that Austin wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she reached for a pillow and whacked Austin so hard he fell off of her. That gave her the chance to escape.

"You'll pay for this Dawson!" he shouted as the brunette ran away still erupting with laughter.

* * *

_**4-Try to trick the person you want the truth from.**_

Once I actually caught up with Ally and convinced her I wasn't there to tickle her anymore, we headed for the park. After closing up Sonic Boom first, of course. We were both on the swings.

"Hey Alls. You know when I over-tickled you into telling me the truth?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I was just kidding. I already know what you guys were talking about." I said. Her eyebrows raised.

"And you're cool with it? Like, not freaked out at all?" she asked.

"No. Why? Should I be?" I replied. She sighed in relief and rolled her eyes.

"Austin Monica Moon, you do not know what we were talking about." she said jumping off of the swings and going on the monkey bars.

"Well how would you know?" I retorted.

"Because if you knew, you would be hyperventilating right now." she smiled before heading off to Sonic Boom.

Darn it.

* * *

_**5-Get the person to look you in the eye when discussing the topic.**_

I tapped my foot impatiently as Ally slowly, and I mean SLOWLY, finished with her last customer. When she was done, I picked her up, slung her over my shoulder, and ran up the stairs to the practice room. After I closed the door and put her door, I marched over to her.

"Alls, look me in the eye when I ask you this." I said. She did. I could get mesmerized by her mysterious, bright, chocolate orbs...Stop it Austin!

"What were you and Trish talking about?" I said. She took a deep breath before answering me. Look me in the eye through the whole thing.

"Austin, Trish and I weren't talking about anything. And if it was that important, I would come to you straight away. Okay?" she said calmly. She gave me a hug and skipped out the door. I took out the list of options, stared at it for a while, before ripping it up. That entire thing I did for the day, was really stupid.

* * *

I was walking around before I saw Ally wearing a polka dotted tank top with some shorts, and some kind of heels, with a flimsy jacket on. In the pouring rain. I ran over to her as fast as I could.

"Ally! What are you doing here out in the cold rain? You're gonna get a cold! Wearing shorts, a small shirt and a flimsy jacket, here take mine." I said taking off my jacket and giving it to her. She refused to put it on, so I put it on her myself.

"Austin, you're gonna get all wet. I'm getting your jacket wet and I'm already wet, so it doesn't matter if I'm wet, and now that I'm saying wet so much, wet doesn't even sound like a word anymore." Ally finished. I didn't hear a word she said as I just stared at her plump, pink, kissable lips. Minutes later I couldn't take it anymore and captured her lips with mine. She was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss soon enough. My arms snaked around her waist as hers found their way around my neck. It seemed like hours, but, soon the neccessity of oxygen came to us as we pulled away breathlessly. Stupid oxygen.

"Ally, I really really like you, and I definitely care about you. So please, tell me what you and Trish keep talking about?" I begged. See. I'm begging. Don't I feel all manly.

"Now that you did that, I guess I should tell you." she smiled.

"Trish and I had a code. Not like a top secret code, but a code for something only Trish and I know. So I could have a few conversations with her that I didn't want anyone else to know. I didn't want you and Dez to find out, but Trish just HAD to tell someone, so thats how Dez knows everything. The conversations were...mainly..ab-about me...liking you." she finished timidly, a rosy red creeping up to her cheeks as she looked away. A grin broke out on my face. She. Beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, smart, adorkable, Ally Dawson, likes me?! How did I become such a lucky guy?

I didn't reply, instead, I capture her in another one of those cliche movie kisses. Perfect.

* * *

When I woke up, I immediately went up to my computer to the website I looked up earlier. I made an account and added another option.

_**6-Kiss her and see what happens. ;)**_

**So...how was that? I haven't done a one shot in a while, and I think this is my first one-shot here on Austin and Ally, so I tried. Tell me what you think!**

**(1)-Goodie-Two-Shoe-Turtle: Ally**

**(2)-Sweet-Snow-Leopard: Austin**

**(3)-Evil-Squirrel: Dez**

**(4)-Mean-Monkey: Trish**

**(5)-Adorkable-Albatross: Nelson**

**(6)-Pretty Butterfly: Cassidy**

**(7)-Thats A Rap! I created that store, and if it does exist, I do not own it.**

**(8)-From Backups and Breakups**

**(9)-I do not own Sharpie**

**(10)-Part of the full version to Heartbeat**

**(11)-Busy-Bee: Lester**

**(12)-Candy Corner: I also created that store, and again if it does exist, I do not own it.**

**(13)-Part of the full version to Na Na Na (The Vacation Song)**

**So me and my brother were just naming people we know with these silly code names. I was EvilSquirrel, my mom was Goodie2ShoesTurtle, my dad was MeanMonkey, (He's not mean! :) and my brother was Gassy Panther, but I didn't want to put it on here so... For the code names, you just choose an adjective describing them, and an animal. So please tell me what you think! :)**

**PS: WHO ELSE IS EXCITED TO SEE AUSTIN & **_**Jessie **_**& ALLY TOMORROW!?**


End file.
